


Mr. HotAss and Mr. BlueEyes

by PrettiestAngelInTheGarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel is cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettiestAngelInTheGarrison/pseuds/PrettiestAngelInTheGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle has always noticed a certain green eyed man walk into the coffee shop. And yeah, maybe he has fantasized about him, more than once. Or twice. Or twenty times. But that doesn’t matter! Theres no harm in just sitting back and watching. Until Mr.HotAss makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. HotAss and Mr. BlueEyes

Castiel shivered in the cold as he walked up to the small café. It was his favorite little spot, always quiet and warm, and a great place to plan out his lessons. He turned the knob and pushed against the door. It didn’t budge. 

Cas groaned internally. This place was perfect, it just had one slight flaw--the door liked to stick. Castiel felt like the door only stuck when he used it, but Jess had assured him that wasn’t true. Cas wasn’t convinced. He knew the door had a vendetta against him. He just didn’t know why. Cas took a deep breath and pushed again and again, to no avail. 

Castiel growled and shoved against the door rather roughly. It still wouldn’t budge. The lady working the counter smiled at him and Castiel backed away from the door as she walked over to assist.

“Here” A deep, voice pulled Castiel out of his thoughts and he realized that the incredibly gorgeous man, the one he’d been crushing on for months, was standing behind him. “Let me get it.”

Cas nodded dumbly and backed away. The man reached down, turned the knob and opened the door. Easy. Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to be frustrated. He was just thankful that such a beautiful man rescued him.

“Thank you.” Cas murmured, staring into the man’s eyes. The man didn’t seem to mind, as he stared right back. 

“Coming in?” The slightly confused voice of the barista shook Castiel and the incredibly gorgeous man out of their daze.

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Cas smiled. “And how are you today, Jess?” He followed her inside. Castiel was very, very aware of the presence of Mr. HotAss behind him. Cas frowned. Maybe he shouldn’t objectify a man he barely knew like that. After all, he taught many courses at the university about how men objectified women all throughout history, and took their voices away. It wouldn’t do to “preach” to his students and not follow through himself. 

“I’m fine, Cas.” Jess smiled. “And you? Can I get you your usual?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, that’ll be fine.” He paid and went to sit in his usual corner. Castiel pulled his laptop out of his large leather bag and set it on the table in front of him. He knew exactly what his lesson plans were going to be. He was going to pull threads from what they were reading currently and-.  
Castiel lost his train of thought when Mr. HotA-. Cas shook his head. Green eyes. He’d call him ‘Mr. GreenEyes.’ It was far more polite. 

Castiel openly stared at Mr. GreenEyes, who had multiple pieces of sheet music in front of him. Cas peered closer. What was Mr. GreenEyes doing? He was editing it. The pages all looked hand written, so Cas assumed Mr. GreenEyes had written the music himself. Mr. GreenEyes hummed and tapped his pencil on the table before scratching out some lines and adding a few more notes. 

“Hey!” 

Cas jumped a little and looked up to see Jess holding out a cup. 

“You’re acting a little strange today.” She sat across from him and motioned to her coworker that she was going to take five. 

“I am?” Cas tried to play it off and stare anywhere but at Mr. GreenEyes. He failed. Cas took a far too large sip of his coffee and burned his tongue. “Ow!” He yelped.

Jess looked at him strangely. “Cas, what’s going on? And don’t tell me it’s “nothing.” I know it’s something. You always have everything together. Did something happen with Gabriel?”

“What?” Cas’ eyes’ widened. “Oh, no. Gabe’s fine.” He blushed as Mr. GreenEyes returned his gaze and winked.

“Oh, I see what’s going on here.” Jess smirked. She motioned to Mr. GreenEyes with her head.

“What?” Cas yelped. “What do you mean? Nothing’s going on with Mr. GreenEyes.” 

Jess raised an eyebrow. “Mr. GreenEyes?”

Cas bit his lip shyly. “Uh…I figured it was better than ‘Mr. HotAss.’”

Jess threw her head back and laughed loudly. “Oh my god, Cas. You are just adorable. You know who that is, right? Well, apparently not if you’re calling him Mr. GreenEyes.” She laughed harder. “That’s Sam’s brother.”

“Sam? THE Sam?” 

Jess nodded and laughed, her eyes glistening with tears. “THE Sam!” She stood and shook her head. “Oh, Cassie, you do have a way to pick them.” Jess walked back to the small café’s counter and began taking orders from the customers that had lined up in her absence.

Cas sat back in his chair. THE Sam. Sam’s brother. Sam’s brother was Mr. GreenEyes. He smiled a little to himself. This was his chance, his opportunity. If he could just find a way to casually bring Sam up, he could start a conversation with Mr. GreenEyes. A beautiful conversation. Then they’d fall in love and probably makeout or-.

“Hey.” 

Cas’ jerked his head up at the deep, rumbling voice and saw none other than Mr. GreenEyes sitting across from him. Castiel had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even noticed Mr. GreenEyes move. He also hadn’t noticed Jess and Mr. GreenEyes talking.

“H-Hi.” Cas squeaked. 

“Dean.” Mr. GreenEyes held out his hand. 

“Excuse me?” Castiel stared at the hand. 

“My name is Dean.” Dean grinned. “I thought you should know so you could have a name with the face. That way you didn’t tell your brother that you met Mr. GreenEyes or Mr. HotAss at the coffee shop.” 

Cas covered his face as his cheeks burned, red-hot. “Oh no…” He groaned. “I…I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-…”

“What? No.” Dean laughed and pulled Cas’ hands away from his face. “Man, it’s okay. I think it’s kinda cute.”

“Cute?” Cas asked, disbelievingly. 

“Yeah.” Dean smirked. “Cute. But if you want to call me Mr. HotAss anyway, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh! I would never.” Cas began. “It was wrong of me to be so objectifying and rude. I am so sorry.”

Dean shook his head. “Sweetheart, if I am going to be objectified, I’d be honored to be objectified by you.” He winked. “Cute butt.” 

Cas blushed furiously. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. Castiel picked up his coffee and took a giant drink. “Damn!” He groaned and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Shit, man.” Dean looked concerned. “Too hot?”

Cas nodded, his eyes watering. “Yeah. I burned my tongue.”

Dean smirked. This was his moment. “Well, BlueEyes, can I kiss it better?” 

Cas blushed a light pink and nodded. “Yes, Dean.” 

Dean leaned in and brushed Cas’ lips with his own. “You’re gorgeous.” He murmured. Dean stood and looked down at Cas, before handing him a slip of paper. “I have to go to class, but call me.” He grinned. “I’ll be looking forward to it, Castiel.” 

Cas nodded. “How did you know my name?”

Dean looked over at Jess who waved at them both. “Jess told me.”

When Castiel started to protest, Dean shook his head. “Don’t blame her. She just wanted to let me know that my little crush on a history professor who comes in here all the time wouldn’t be going to waste if I just put forth a little effort.” Dean smiled. “I’ll talk to you later?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean leaned down and pecked Cas’ lips with his own once more. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Dean blushed and left, pausing only to wave awkwardly. 

Cas waved back before smiling to himself. He looked down at the tiny slip of paper and smiled at what it said. 

It read ‘Mr. HotAss 620-555-2387.’


End file.
